1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet communication control apparatus and its transmission control method to perform Internet phone and facsimile communication via network and Internet, using ordinary telephones and facsimile apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with a widespread of Internet uses, various forms of devices that use the Internet, such as Internet phones and facsimiles, have become available. For example, in the Japanese Patent No. 3133297, which has the same applicant for this application, a communication control apparatus has been proposed, which can perform Internet phone and facsimile communication connecting to analog communication terminals such as ordinary telephones and facsimiles.
According to such an apparatus, an ordinary telephone conversation is converted from analog to digital and transmitted to an Internet phone of the other side, using Internet phone protocols. Also, data scanned by a facsimile is attached to e-mail, by converting the data into a TIFF file, and transmitted to an Internet facsimile apparatus of the other side.
The processes for telephone and facsimile are completely different. When receiving a communication, it is possible to distinguish whether it is of a telephone or facsimile from the differences of protocols. However, when transmitting a communication, it is necessary to determine whether it is of a telephone or facsimile, before originating a call. In the above-described communication control apparatus, xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d is input in front of a number when originating a call for the determination. The input number from the communication terminal is converted into an IP address or mail address at a conversion table, and the processes for the above Internet phone or Internet facsimile are performed.
However, inputting a symbol in front of a number for the determination results in an increase of input digits and complication of operation. Further, by performing such an abnormal step, the operation seems abnormal.
It can be considered to register connected terminals to classify whether they are telephones or facsimile apparatuses; however, it is not a complete solution since there are telephones with facsimile apparatus functions.
For ordinal telephones and facsimile apparatuses that are connected to telephone lines, an operator inputs a number according to a tone signal from an exchange and outputs dial tone signals. The operator then confirms, from the reply of the exchange, whether a DT (dial tone) signal is output or RT (ring-back tone) signal is received. However, upon transmitting with the above-described communication control apparatus, the communication terminal is not connected to the outer exchange, but the communication terminal is connected via the above-described communication control apparatus. Therefore, the operation seems abnormal.
This invention is provided in view of the above-described problems. The object of the present invention is provide an Internet communication control apparatus and its transmission control method that is capable of performing transmission to other communication terminals from ordinary telephones or facsimile apparatuses via the Internet, without creating an abnormal condition for operators and without complicating the operation.
The above-described object is achieved, according to the present invention, by an Internet communication control apparatus, to which communication terminals of facsimile apparatus and/or telephone is connected, and which is also connected the Internet, that performs transmission/reception with other communication terminals via the Internet by converting transmission requests from the communication terminals. The Internet communication control apparatus comprises an off-hook detector that detects whether the communication terminal is off the hook, when transmitting; a unit that prepares a dial tone signal reception state when the communication terminal is detected to be off the hook and that converts the dial tone signals received from the communication terminal into a destination number; a corresponding table that includes converted destination numbers and destination addresses; and a number moderator that converts the destination number into a destination address by checking the corresponding table and that determines from the content of the corresponding table whether the destination for the transmission is a facsimile apparatus or telephone. Accordingly, the input destination number from the communication terminal is converted by checking the corresponding table, while whether the destination is facsimile apparatus or telephone is checked so that the facsimile process or telephone process is selectively performed according to the result of the determination.
It is preferable to provide the unit, which prepares a dial tone signal reception state and converts the dial tone signals received from the communication terminal into a destination number, with a dial tone signal generator that generates and outputs dial tone signals to the corresponding communication terminal, when the communication terminal is detected to be off the hook by the off-hook detector, and with a dial tone detector that enables the dial tone signals from the communication terminal to be received, when the off-hook detector detects an off-hook state, and that converts the received dial tone signals from the communication terminal into a destination number. Accordingly, the input destination number from the communication terminal is converted by checking the corresponding table, according to the dial tone signals from the dial tone signal generator. Also, whether the destination is a facsimile apparatus or telephone is checked so that a facsimile process or telephone process is selectively performed according to the result of the determination.
Also, it is preferable to provide the number moderator with a function that can determine whether the destination is a facsimile apparatus or telephone, from the content of the destination address, which is converted from the destination number. It is also preferable that the corresponding table comprises a facsimile table and telephone table, so that the number moderator can determine whether the destination is a facsimile apparatus or telephone, by checking whether the destination number is in the facsimile table or telephone table.
The above-described object is achieved, according to the present invention, by the transmission control method for the Internet communication control apparatus, to which communication terminals of facsimile apparatus and/or telephone is connected, and which is also connected the Internet, that performs transmission/reception with other communication terminals via the Internet by converting transmission requests from the communication terminals. The transmission control method comprises detecting whether the communication terminal is off the hook, when transmitting; having a mode that receives a dial tone signals when the communication terminal is detected to be off the hook and that converts the dial tone signals received from the communication terminal into a destination number; converting the input dial tone signals from the communication terminal into a destination number; converting the destination number into a destination address by checking the corresponding table that includes the destination numbers and destination addresses; determining whether the destination for the transmission is a facsimile apparatus or telephone; and selectively performing the facsimile process or telephone process according to the result of the determination.
It is preferable that the mode, which receives a dial tone signal when the communication terminal is detected to be off the hook and which converts the input dial tone signals from the communication terminal into a destination number, generates and outputs dial tone signals to the corresponding communication terminal when the communication terminal is detected to be off the hook, and converts the input dial tone signals from the communication terminals into a destination number. It is also preferable to convert the input dial tone signals from the communication terminal into a destination number, according to the dial tone signals, to convert the destination number into a destination address by checking a corresponding table that includes destination numbers and destination addresses; to determine whether the destination is a facsimile apparatus or telephone; and to selectively perform a facsimile process or telephone process, according to the result of the determination.
Further, upon determining whether the destination is a facsimile apparatus or telephone, from the content of the destination address, which is converted from the destination number, it is preferable to provide the corresponding table that includes a facsimile table and telephone table, so that whether the destination is a facsimile apparatus or telephone is determined by checking whether the destination number is in the facsimile table or telephone table.